exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kala
"You know, when I heard of you coming there, I first thought about murdering you - cutting you into pieces, watering my lovelies with your blood, then sending a bouquet made of your entrails to your dear sister. But then I saw your face, and I changed my mind. Who could harm a little adorable rosebud like you ?" - Kala, to Eden. Kala is a mysterious Lost with immense powers. Story The first mention of Kala is in the Land of Mu, where she originates. A tortured young girl who eventually become a Lost, Kala was dubbed Akan Lord, and eventually defeated by her own ally Yun who betrayed her in order to end the rule of the Akan Lords over the Land of Mu. However, she managed to survive against all odds, taking refuge in the hidden depths of Avalon. There, becoming bored of the world's lack of death and lethal fights, Kala instigated chaos by corrupting Ooe no Yaksha, causing a massive conflict. This in turn caused Mary Maark to challenge her, seeking to avenge Sayaka Chuda's suffering. Kala obliged, seeking to humiliate Mary and the one she defended, Utopia; however, Kala's sense of honor and natural contempt allowed Mary to take her by surprise and defeat her. Furious, Kala sought to plan revenge - and at that moment, Eden Maark appeared in Avalon. First seeking to torture her, Kala changed her mind upon seeing her and recruited her by her side, inciting her to go on missions in order to sow havoc in Avalon; however, in time, Eden started to feel affection and compassion for the twisted Lost, causing her to support Kala - the latter half-reluctantly accepting her help. Appearance Kala is a distinguished, green-eyed woman with piercing pink eyes, dressed in an extravagant red and pink kimono, complete with a fan and umbrella. Personality Kala's personality is a twisted mix of honor and cruelty. She has her own "code", a perversion of bushido that asks for respect and honor in a twisted, hypocritical way. Kala's vision of honor is a bloodthirsty one, and her affable and respectful facade is just that - a way to hide her cruel and twisted intentions. Kala's 'code' tests the worthy through constant pain and struggle for survival. Kala's philosophy is a 'survival of the strongest', an exalted perspective where only the most powerful possesses the right to establish their own moral values, and all other values are insignificant. Kala can also be somewhat affectionate, speaking with a loving tone, but - with extremely rare exceptions - this is only further proof of cruelty or insanity. She is also extremely fond of plants and often makes plant-based metaphors. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As Kala is an Akutenshi, she possesses immense physical strength and speed. Her endurance is also barely understandable, as she endured direct assaults from Yun, one of the most powerful warriors of the Land of Mu, and managed to survive. * Corrupted Plant Manipulation: Kala's unique ability is that of manipulating plants and growth, allowing her to change the size of items as well as create plants that feed on Miasma instead of Anima. * Master Necromancer: Kala, despite not using it often, was shown to be talented in the art of Maho. Spell Cards Kala's known Spell Cards are as follows. * Elegant Amaryllis「Crimson Spider of Hate」: Kala pursues the opponent with chains made of bloodthirsty red spider lily petals. * Flawless Lily「Brittle Bones of Human Mortality」: Kala summons white flowers that form a complex pattern before shattering everything in a single blow. * Loving Rose「Passionate Love for Flesh and Blood」: Kala targets the opponent, causing explosive crimson flowers to sprout directly from their body. * Radiant Sunflower「Scorched by a Hateful Sun」: Kala conjures the power of the sun to overheat the opponent with a powerful concentrated desiccating beam. * Smiling Dionea「Banquet of All Existence」: Kala summons massive carnivorous plants that seek to devour the opponent with massive maws. * Chrysanthemum「Blighted Respite Celebration」: Kala emulates powerful death magic through the use of a chrysanthemum, symbol of death and respite. * Azure Iris「Eye of the Damned and Despairing」: Kala summons pure blue flowers that quickly turn into powerful beams of tainted light, piercing the opponent. * Dreaming Lotus「Nightmare of Forgotten Self」: Kala dulls the opponent's senses before trapping them in a shrinking lotus cage. * 「The Last Blooming Caress of Thorns in Gethsemani」: Kala conjures an entire cursed garden that constantly grows while limiting the opponent's movements and becomes fiercer as it drains their blood She is invincible during this Last Spell. Storylines * Honor the Forsaken briefly mentions her. * Tales of the West : Infernal Desire Voyager features her as a Stage Ex Boss. * Tales of the West : Cloudless Sky Reckoning features her as a mastermind. Trivia * She bears similarities, as of her role in the story, to Touhou's Yuuka Kazami. * Her Spell Cards possess a common theme naming : the first element of the attack is a poetic expression concerning the beauty of nature, while the second perverts it by associating it to death, destruction and pain. This can be seen as a metaphor for Kala's personality. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Dead Gardens by Nightwish. * Her powers rival that of Utopia in her territory, something that was never quite explained - whatever Kala truly is, she has the potential to become a multiversal threat. Category:Character Category:Avalon Category:Miasma Category:Interra Category:Land of Mu